With the popularization of terminal devices (mobile terminals such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, etc.), the terminal devices can support more and more applications and become more powerful. Mobile terminal develops towards diversification and individuation, and becomes an essential electronic product in users' lives. However, research increasingly suggests that how software works and how users use the mobile terminals are the key factors that determine energy consumption and efficiency of the system.
At present, artificial intelligence (AI) has become the development trend of the mobile terminals in the future. However, how to improve intelligence of the mobile terminals has not yet been resolved.